


The Other One

by MissCellophane



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beep Beep Richie, Don't ask about the timeline, Eddie Kaspbrak is also a little shit, Family Reunions, Fluff, He blames it on Richie, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't think that far, I keep editing it so I'm just gonna post it before I go crazy, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Might edit more later, One Shot, Or why Richie lives in Maine if he and mike are twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie should be his own warning, The Party was not prepared, This will go down hill quick, Will probably still end up editing this again a bit later, Written For Fun, cursing, enjoy, is this considered crack or just humor?, tell me if i need to add any other tags, they are all around 16/17 here, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: The Party meets Richie and Eddie. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	The Other One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own IT or the Stranger things series.
> 
> I watched IT (2017) for the first time the other night and I honestly couldn't resist. This also changes POV without warning so I apologize if you get confused. If you didn't see it in the tags- They are 16/17. I don't outright state it in the story so I thought I'd mention it again.
> 
> Fair warning - Lots of cursing, brief mention of orgies, and suggestive language (It's Richie what else would you expect?) Tell me if I should add anything else or if I need to change the rating.

“Mike! Come get the door!”

Mike groaned “Can’t you get it?”

“Would I have asked if I could!?” His mom shouted back.

“Go ahead.” Will stated softly, “The game will still be here when you get back.”

Mike huffed but agreed, running up the stairs. He passed his mom in the kitchen on his way over to the front door.

A cheeky grin met him as soon as he opened it.

“AHHHHH!” Mike screamed and slammed the door shut.

“Mike!” A parade of feet stomped up the stairs and over to the horrified teen, “Are you okay?”

His mother walked into the room with a mixing bowl in hand “Mike-“

He pointed a finger at her “You didn’t tell me _he_ was coming back!” 

She quirked a brow “I told you last night during dinner. I remember you even nodding.”

“Wha-I was distracted! That doesn’t count.”

“Too bad. Open the door and apologize.”

Mike groaned “Do I have to?” He whined.

She gave him a pointed look “Do you want your friends to leave early?”

Mike grimaced but sighed, “Ugh fine. I’ll let the pest inside.”

He slowly opened the door again. And yep. The cheeky grin had gotten even wider since he last saw it a moment ago.

“Aw, did I scare whittle Mikey?” 

“Shut up bitch.”

“Michael!” His mother said sternly before her expression softened as two teens walked through the door, “Richie! I’m glad you were able to make it!" She suddenly gasped and ran back into the kitchen, “Hug you later! The potatoes are boiling!”

Mike turned to Richie, “Hi Fucker.” He deadpanned.

Richie grinned, “Hi dumbass.” He replied with a teasing tone.

“Oh my god, there’s two of you!” Richie’s friend gaped, “I won’t live to see tomorrow will I?”

Richie pouted, looking vaguely offended.

“Mike? Bring your brother and his friend Eddie downstairs.” His mother called out from the other room.

“Brother!?” A mixture of voices cried out in surprise.

“Do I really need to?” Mike complained, ignoring his friends.

“Yes.”

He rolled his eyes with a huff but turned and started for the stairs “Follow me then asswipe.”

Richie pressed a hand to his chest “Why Mikey! One would think you don’t like me. Me! Your own twin brother!”

“They would be right.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother! And a _twin_ at that!” Dustin looked utterly betrayed.

"My whole life's been a lie." Lucas stated with wide eyes.

Max snorted and smacked the back of his head "Idiot." She said with an eye roll.

Will kept looking between the two with a furrowed brow. Mike had mentioned a brother to him but he wasn't expecting them to look so _similar_. Even with Richie's glasses, the resemblance was kinda startling.

Mike rolled his eyes and pushed his friends back down the stairs “He lives with my aunt in Maine. Guess I just never thought to mention it.”

“Richie never said he had a twin to any of us either.” Eddie added with a pointed look at his friend.

Richie shrugged “Eh, why would I need too? I’m obviously the cooler hotter one."

Mike scoffed “You mean the more stupid uglier one?”

“Nope that’s definitely you!”

Mike rolled his eyes “Sure.”

“Anyway, What were you doing down here? Having an orgy?” Richie asked as he glanced around.

“Ew gross!” Max grimaced, “What the fuck?” 

“What? You never had a good ol' orgy with your friends? You’re missing out man.”

Eddie sighed “Shut the fuck up Rich.”

Richie winked suggestively at him “Why don’t you make me?”

Eddie smacked Richie in the back of his head, “Beep beep.” He drawled.

Richie huffed “Fine fine, Eddie dearest.”

Mike shook his head "Anyway, guys this is Richie and his friend, uh-"

"Eddie. Hi." Eddie greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Yeah, Eddie. Richie, Eddie this is Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Max. Our friend El had to leave earlier." He nodded to each as he said their names.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you." Eddie beamed earning a few greetings in return. 

It was silent for a brief, and slightly awkward, moment.

“Uhm, so what were you guys _really_ doing down here?” Eddie asked as he gazed around the basement.

“D and D!” Will chimed brightly. He nodded towards the table, "We were almost done with our campaign when you two showed up."

Eddie blinked, his brows furrowed “D and...D? Is that a card game?”

Richie snickered “Yeah! Loser has to strip and give the winner a lap dance. Wanna play?” He then sent a flirty wink at Eddie.

Eddie flushed a bit, giving Richie a look “Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I’m hot, awesome and have an amazing tongue.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie huffed “An idiot. You are a complete and utter idiot.”

“And you’re a stuck up asshole. Live a little Eds! You’re Mother may-I isn’t here.”

Eddie rolled his eyes “Dickwad.”

“Fuckface.” Richie shot back.

“Trashmouth!” Eddie countered.

“Ah, but you love my mouth.” Richie grinned teasingly.

Eddie flushed “Shut the fuck up!”

Richie laughed gleefully. He loved making Eddie flustered. He was so cute when he was all red and embarrassed.

Someone cleared their throat making Richie mentally groan in annoyance. Couldn’t they see he was having fun?

“Anyway. D and D is-“ Of course it was Mike who interrupted them. Richie took a look around the room as his brother explained to a curious eyed Eddie how to play the stupid game. 

It was just like he remembered it from the last time he came down for Christmas. Loads of junk and figures (sorry, _figurines_ ) littered the room. On the table was a board with papers surrounding it, little monster figures on top. All in all, it was a nerds paradise. He could think of a few of his friends who would have liked it.

“-and that’s pretty much how you play. Just defeat the monsters.”

"Yeah! And the more people you have the easier it is to fight them!" Dustin added with a grin.

Eddie nodded “Sounds interesting.” He said with a barely noticeable hesitation.

Richie immediately recognized the look in Eddie’s eyes. It was the same one in all the loser clubs' eyes when something reminded them of _that summer_. The one that only came to them in bits and pieces. The one that made them all fear the dark and what could be hidden in it. Richie hated that look. Especially on Eddie.

"Do you want to play with us?" Will asked.

Richie cut Eddie off before he could reply.

“Noooo! I can’t have my husband acting like a nerd! What would the other wives say!?” Richie exclaimed loudly, enjoying the brief look of relieved exasperation on Eddie’s face.

“Who said we were married?” Eddie asked with a look of scandalized horror.

Richie gasped dramatically “Don’t tell me you forgot already? It was such a great ceremony! You wore a dress and everything! Bill even married us!”

Eddie looked horrified “I did not! And why do I have to wear a dress? You said I was the husband!” 

“Hey now! That thinking is so outdated! What would Bev say if she heard you going back to that way of thinking?”

“What way of thinking? You brought it up!”

Richie shook his head sadly “My own husband. I never thought I would marry such an ignorant asshole.”

“We aren’t married!” Eddie was obviously flustered. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes wide with surprise. It was adorable.

“And now he won’t even acknowledge our vows! How cruel a man!” Richie pretended to faint onto the couch, “Goodbye cruel world! You took my husband from me!” He added a loud fake sob for effect.

Eddie pressed a hand to his forehead “I apologize for the moron. He loves making a scene.” 

The others thankfully just seemed slightly surprised, if not outright perplexed, by the sudden topic change. It was actually kinda amusing. Eddie bit back a smile.

Richie peered out from behind his arm “Ohnooo!” He started, “I have fainted! I may need a cute boy to kiss me-“

“Nope.” Eddie turned his back on him, “Stay unconscious.”

“But Eddie babe!”

“Nope. Nu huh. I am not kissing your ugly ass.”

Richie gasped “You think my ass is ugly? That’s not what you said last night.”

Eddie shot him a look “Funny. I clearly remember going to bed early and not talking to you at all last night. So whoever you talked to was lying. You should probably get checked, you might have something.”

Richie sniffed “But I’m dying!” He cried out, drawing out the last word with a slight whine.

“Then stay dead.”

“Betrayal at its highest!” Richie gasped out, "Blasphemy!"

"Didn't know you knew such a big word. Try not to stress your brain. It could be dangerous." Eddie teased.

"I know plenty of big words!"

"Like what?" Eddie asked with an eye roll.

"Like Hippopotamus and Platypus." Richie confidently told him.

Eddie pressed his lips together in mirth "Platypus? Really? How is that a big word?"

"Have you seen those little fuckers? There's nothing normal about them!"

"What does that have to do with it being a big _word_?" Eddie said in confusion.

"What wouldn't it have to do with it." Richie replied instantly, "They're Platypuses. Nothing about them makes sense."

"Platypi." Eddie corrected.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's Platypuses." Richie stated with a firm nod.

“What the fuck.” Dustin said what all the others were thinking. Watching the two was like watching a volleyball match but way, way more entertaining.

Mike cleared his throat again "Are you two done flirting?" He asked awkwardly.

Eddie looked offended "We are not flirting."

"Yeah, It's called foreplay."

"Beep fucking Beep Richie." Eddie hissed with red cheeks.

Richie snickered "Of course baby."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Okay. That's the second time you said that. What does it mean?" Max huffed in annoyance.

Eddie blinked "What does that mean?"

"Beep Beep?" Max repeated, giving him a look as if she thought he was dumb.

"Oh! That. Yeah, Richie goes a little too far sometimes so that phrase was created. It basically just means he should shut the fuck up before he crosses a line."

Richie opened his mouth, probably to add something crude, when feet pounded down the stairs and Nancy appeared "Hey dickheads. Mom says dinner will be ready soon."

"Sissy Nan!" Richie called out with a grin, "How's that boyfriend of yours? The one with the hair or was it a camera? I seemed to keep getting them mixed up."

Nancy rolled her eyes "I have definitely not missed you." 

Richie sniffed "How mean! After I came all this way!"

Nancy turned on her heel to head back upstairs "I'm crying a river. Seriously." She paused to stare down at him, "The sight of you makes me bawl. You should leave."

"You should leave." Richie mocked her, even using a bad female voice.

Nancy flipped him off, slamming the door behind her. 

Eddie shifted awkwardly "Well, she seemed...nice?"

Richie snorted before he got up and wrapped his arms around Eddie, slumping onto his back "Oh Ed babe. Never change."

Eddie shot him a look of confusion which just had Richie snickering again.

"Are you two dating?"

"Dustin!" A chorus of voices echoed in surprise.

Dustin huffed "Oh come on. As if you guys weren't thinking the same thing!"

"And if we were?" Richie asked, pressing closer to Eddie with a wide grin, "That make you jealous?"

Eddie, who had finally seemed to cool down, flushed again "For fuck's sake Richie!"

"What? I can't have anyone stealing my husband away from me!" He retorted.

"First off, We would have to be married for me to be your husband. Second," Eddie paused before shaking his head, "Wait, why am I even trying?"

Richie's eyes glinted with amusement "Ha! I knew you would give in eventually! Who could possibly resist this?" He waved a hand down his body.

"You just gestured to all of you." Eddie deadpanned.

"Exactly." Richie winked. 

"Yeah, they are definitely dating." Lucas stage whispered to his friends.

"We are not!" Eddie exclaimed in mortification, "Why would I date this asshole?"

"For my ass?" Richie stated as if it was obvious.

"Unlike you Rich, I don't fuck the first person who comes onto me." Eddie retorted.

Richie flinched back jokingly "Ouch. That hurt baby, that really hurt! Right in the heart."

"I didn't know you had one." Eddie replied dryly.

They stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"You dick! What happened to my pure innocent Ed-bear? Who did it? I'll beat their ass!" Richie tried to sound serious but he just started laughing again.

Eddie snorted "I don't think it's humanly possible to kick your own ass. Though I would love to see you try." 

Richie gasped "How mean! I bet it was Ben. It was Ben, wasn't it? Or Stan? That asshole! I knew he wasn't as innocent as he looks!"

Eddie shook his head in fond exasperation "Nope. But I bet even if it was, you would still get your ass kicked."

"Hey! I could totally beat them in a fight." Richie defended.

"You couldn't beat Mike in a fight. And he wouldn't even try."

Richie pressed a hand to his chest "Betrayed by my own husband. Again!"

"Boys! Dinner!" Mrs.Wheeler called down.

Richie perked up and dragged Eddie with him up the stairs "Yes! I hope it's meatloaf. She makes a great meatloaf."

The Party shared looks of bewilderment before Max frowned "They didn't actually answer the question." 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this focuses more on Richie and Eddie then the Party. Once they started arguing (CoughFlirtingCough) I couldn't stop. They are just so much fun to write. If this seems ooc or anything it's because I've never actually read the book or seen any other version of IT. So I mostly went off of the 2017 movie and what I remembered from people talking about IT through out the years. 
> 
> P.S They are definitely dating.
> 
> Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
